


The Rest According to Albus Severus Potter

by rufusrant



Series: Comet Pie [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, French!Scorpius, Friendship, M/M, for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: Albus recounts when he first fell in love with Scorpius.This was a request I got on Tumblr.





	The Rest According to Albus Severus Potter

_“Sacre bleu._ You didn’t really ‘ave to do so much, you know…”

“It’s your birthday, Scorp. And I don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind eit’er. I like ze flowers.” Scorpius took hold of one of Albus’s hands. He propped up the bouquet of peonies, which was the size of a swaddled baby, in the crook of his arm. 

Albus’s cheeks felt warm. “Oh! Okay, then! I’m glad-”

 _“Merci,_ Albus… you make me feel special.” Scorpius pecked Albus’s lips and pulled away, laughing softly. The both of them shared a tender hug that was neither tight nor loose, but was the only thing to let them know that in that moment, they had been here together. The rest could be forgotten and fade into what they perceived as history. 

But neither of them would forget the rest. Albus and Rose had befriended a blond boy during their first ride on the Hogwarts Express who offered to share his sweets. He had thrust a bag of Jelly Slugs at them and asked something in French. Rose had been intrigued and tried to converse with him in basic French she’d picked up, but after a few lines, she fumbled with her pronunciation and went silent with embarrassment. Albus didn’t speak a word of French and was relieved when the boy reassured them both in English, albeit a little shakily. He sounded like Aunt Fleur. He introduced himself and then apologised for sounding confusing.

“No, don’t worry, you were clear! We got what you said.” said Albus slowly, making exaggerated gestures in case Scorpius didn’t understand some of it. Scorpius chuckled at how funny Albus looked and they both burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry if, um, this is overly personal, but if you’re French, why are you going to Hogwarts and not Beauxbatons?” Albus asked afterwards.

Scorpius smiled at him. “My parents went to ‘Ogwarts. I want to be like zem.”

Rose nodded at this. Albus could tell she was thinking about her mother. Scorpius pulled out a bag of Every Flavour Beans for them to share. Albus and Scorpius sat together after they had been sorted, and stayed up half the night talking, which had consisted of Albus begging Scorpius to teach him how to curse in French. 

Albus helped Scorpius with his English in return. He took Scorpius to his family Christmas dinner the next year and Scorpius hit it off with Aunt Fleur instantly. They stayed in the Burrow’s kitchen, talking rapidly and bursting out in loud squeals of laughing as they peeled the potatoes. Albus snuck in after him to see if he could help. He didn’t understand what was going on, but was simply happy that Scorpius was enjoying himself.

“Oh, Albus! Your friend, ee iz _so_ charming!” Aunt Fleur gushed, handing a bowl of soup to him. “Breeng ‘im back next Christmas, _oui?"_

Albus brought Scorpius along to every one of his family get-togethers and parties after that. Everybody loved them together. They choreographed small dance numbers and added lyrics to the tunes Victoire would play on the piano. Scorpius asked if she knew _Alouette._ She did, and played it while Scorpius sang a jolly, playful rendition of it. He grabbed Albus and danced with him before starting the second verse. By then, they had everybody aching to see more of them. Albus and Scorpius moved in a harmonious fever, and never once tried to outdo each other. There was no need to.

In the dark of their shared room at the Potters’ after that, Albus had Scorpius teach him the lyrics of _Alouette_ and what they meant. He was surprised to find out that their beautiful song had been about plucking off a bird’s body parts, and laughed. Scorpius laughed as well. They sang the song again, facing each other in the darkness.

In that moment, they had been there together. Albus always said that that was the moment he fell in love with Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> Sacre bleu: expression of surprise, exasperation or dismay  
> Merci: thank you  
> Oui: yes  
> Alouette: a French-Canadian children's song that is, indeed, about plucking off a bird's body parts.


End file.
